Electronic devices include a housing for enclosing or securing various device components and circuitry. The characteristics of housings vary from device to device. For example, housings for computers, phones, and keyboards are generally different, and may be constructed using different materials and assembly techniques. Despite the variation in construction, many conventional housing are generally formed from two or more housing parts that are fixed together. The use of multiple housing parts typically requires that the housing parts be designed to be fixed to each other to secure electronic components in place. This can result in seams or other non-aesthetic blemishes at the junction between housing parts. Accordingly, housings for electronic devices that are aesthetically pleasing and substantially one piece constructions are needed.